This invention relates generally to drive train systems for converting and conveying rotational energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gear and clutch cluster for driving a drive train having a bi-directional input and a uni-directional output, which can be used, for example, in transmission lubrication systems of vehicles.
In vehicles having transmissions composed of complex mechanical systems, it is necessary to lubricate moving parts in order to dissipate heat and facilitate smooth operation of the transmission. It is convenient to utilize the power generated by the already moving parts of the transmission to drive pumps that provide lubrication to the moving parts. The pumps must provide continuous lubrication to the moving parts for all operative modes of the transmission. However, in land based vehicles, such as wheeled or tracked vehicles, that operate in both forward and reverse directions, pumps running off the transmission will direct lubrication toward the moving parts in only the forward direction, with the pumps drawing lubrication away from the transmission in the reverse direction. A second pump system can be implemented with reverse gearing to provide the necessary lubrication to the transmission in the reverse direction, or valve systems can be added to the pump system to reroute the lubrication flow toward the moving parts in the reverse direction. However, adding additional pump or valve systems adds considerable complexity to the mechanics of the lubrication system, in addition to increasing costs.